memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal suit
The Arsenal suit (also known as the Speedy suit or the Red Arrow suit) is a protective suit designed and created by Lodai to be utilized by Typhuss James Kira as The Red Arrow, and later Red Arrow and Roy Harper as Arsenal. It was later used by Thea Queen as Speedy. It was first used by Typhuss as The Red Arrow. History Original suit In 2378, Lodai designed and created the Red Arrow suit to be utilized by Typhuss as The Red Arrow, and later Red Arrow. The suit originally just consisted of Roy's favorite red hoodie and a mask, a quiver, a bow and arrows. But sometime after Slade Wilson was defeated and imprisoned on Lian Yu by Oliver Queen, John Diggle visited Lodai and requested he make another vigilante suit, similar to Oliver's, with a number of differences for Roy Harper. It is unknown what materials it is made from; with the exception of kevlar, it also seems to resemble the suits worn by his mentors, Oliver as the Arrow, and Sara Lance as the Canary. After the suit was confiscated by the Starling City SCIS Department, Malcolm Merlyn managed to retrieve it. It was then given to Thea Queen to give to Roy, though Roy decided to give the suit to Thea before leaving once again. Upgrades Thea modified and donned the suit to help stop the League of Assassins from releasing a lethal toxin. Afterwards, Oliver christened her as Starling City's newest protector and named her Speedy. After the disbandment of Team Arrow, several minor upgrades were made to the Red Arrow suit. One upgrade in particular is a computer screen located on the left wrist. The computer seems to be connected to the Arrowcave computers, as it was able to retrieve GPS tracking signals from Overwatch and seems to be used by Red Arrow as a form of guidance while on the streets. After Thea got kidnapped by the Dominators, the statue of the suit remained unknown. However, after she escaped, she got a new, similar suit in the fabrication room of the Waverider. After the Dominators kidnapped Typhuss, the statue of the suit remained unknown. However, after Typhuss escaped, he got himself a new, similar suit in the fabrication room of the Waverider. Functions *'Identity concealment:' Typhuss James Kira, Roy Harper and Thea Queen use a red mask to conceal their identities and to keep their friends and families safe from harm. *'Kevlar:' The suit is lined with kevlar to prevent gunshots wounds to the user. *'Scabbard:' After Thea started using the suit, behind her quiver she put a scabbard, used to hold her sword. *'Knife holster:' During its use by Roy, there was a knife holster on the back of his waist, as well as on on his left hip. Once Thea took ownership of the suit, one of the knife holsters moved to her lower left leg, the other was removed. *'Quiver:' During its use by Typhuss, Roy and Thea, the suit has a dual strap quiver, for the user to carry their arrows in. *'Eskrima stick holsters:' During its use by Roy Harper, the suit had 2 holsters for eskrima sticks on his lower legs. After Thea started using the suit, the holsters are no longer there. *'Throwing knives:' The suit has 4 throwing knives strapped round his thigh. *'Wrist computer:' After the disbandment of Team Arrow, several minor upgrades were made to the Red Arrow suit. One upgrade in particular is a computer screen located on the left wrist. The computer seems to be connected to the Arrowcave computers, as it was able to retrieve GPS tracking signals from Overwatch and seems to be used by Red Arrow as a form of guidance while on the streets. *'''Tether: '''Located underneath the quiver is a tether than can extend and hook onto other objects, which is useful when carrying cargo or others while in the air. Known users *Typhuss James Kira/The Red Arrow/Red Arrow Former users *Roy Harper/Arsenal *Thea Queen/Speedy Category:Suits